Dear Santa, This Year I Have A Small Wish
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Rangers from every Season write a letter to Santa for something or someone special. Part of the PRNS:HC series. Warnings: AU, Slash, Femslash,& Incest. Many OOC! Posted: Tommy's Chapter focuses on completing the Ranger Rainbow and the quest for Pink-ness!
1. MMPR Season 1 Kim&Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Kimberly Ann Hart. I know it's been a few years since I have last written to you, but you know that I never stopped believing right?

Anyways I was hoping that you could get me the usual if it isn't too much to ask for. I will set out the organic, non-fat, milk and white chocolate cookies with chocolate covered espresso beans. After all you do need the caffeine to make it through the night.

This year I have a bigger wish. And if you can make it happen you won't have to get me my usual this year or anytime in the future.

I haven't managed to work up the courage to tell Jason that I like him, but neither has Jacques. Jacob has yet to tell Hunter that he likes him. And vice versa. Whether it is women's intuition or a sister's intuition, I know that the two like each other. I just wonder if the two of them know that. I hope you don't have anything against people like them. I have an aunt who is like them, who I love to pieces and she's a totally amazing and caring person.

Please bring the two of them together. My brothers deserve happiness and I wonder if they will ever get it with all of these monster attacks. Even if it takes a few more years of me fighting that evil sorcereress Rita Repulsa, it will be worth it to give my two "brothers" happiness. Heck I would sacrifice my whole wardrobe.

So Santa, please bring them together. No one deserves true happiness and romance like them. I know my parents could use the help more, but Jacob has never had a truly happy home. If would totally be rad if you could do it. Do like whatever it takes. And if you have some extra time a trip to the Olympics for me in the near future would be pretty awesome too!

In order of preference:

Jacob and Hunter (I will give up on my spending, focus on family, my friends, and school if I can. I wont give up on those two, my responsibilities as a Ranger, or my gymnastics though. I promise to donate some of my free time at the homeless shelters, and a lot of my clothes to charity, and continue to tutor kids and making the world a greener place!)

Trip to the Olympics (Only if you get my brothers together do I hope this will happen if I'm good enough. This has to be after Rita is gone of course and that there will be a new team just in case

Love,

Kimberly.

P.S. Some new clothes would be good, as well as getting Trini and Billy together.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I know that it is highly unlikely that someone such as yourself exists due to the scientific research on the North Pole and global warming, let alone how wind resistance and gravity as well as acceleration would affect the propulsion of your magic sled and reindeer as you fly across the world, but I have something to ask of you.

Ever since I switched brains/ bodies with my friend Kimberly, I haven't been able to get the images of my friend Jason out of my mind. I have caught myself staring at him (well discretely) while in the showers after gym class and when we're in the youth center or after a battle.

It may have been to Kimberly's previous attachment to our Red Ranger that has brought this catastrophical change in my mind. I still find Trini attractive and intellectually stimulating, but I cannot stop picturing a naked Jason with beads of what dripping down his chest completely naked.

I'm nothing, but a shrimp compared to him. He haunts me while conscious and through my sleep cycle. It is become a nocturnal nightmare as every morning I either wake up with an erection or I have had a nocturnal emission. While they are pleasurable dreams, I do not feel they are right.

I know you won't be able to solve them or halt their progression on my sanity, I do hope you can help me. I know this is more of Cupid's expertise, but Kimberly told me you could make dreams come true and have never let her down.

I have only felt like this for one other person, Trini, but even then it was not to this extreme. He has literally eaten away at my life. Our skin brushing again each other or sharing a bar of soap makes my mind go crazy, let alone my penis. I have never had so many erections before. It is truly embarrassing though no one has said anything in the showers.

I love Trini, but I lust after Jason… or at least that is what I think is occurring. He makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside. And my stomach gets in knots, or as Kimberly would say: I have butterflies in my stomach.

So Santa if you do exist, let me lose my virginity to him, and possibly more. I wouldn't mind having Trini as a girlfriend, but Jason is much more imperative at the moment.

Yours truly,

William 'Billy' Cranston.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the first chapter: the duo of Kim and Billy.

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Rocky and Adam

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	2. MMPR Season 2 Rocky&Adam

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Rocky… good ole' Rocko DeSantos here. I hope Mrs. Clause and you are doing well this year. I hope your reindeer and the elves haven't been giving you too much trouble. I hear it's nice in the North Pole this time of year, just how you like it.

If I had the money I would personally get you and the Mrs. Tickets for Miami or Rio or something because I am sure you are sick of the ice and snow. I really hope that you have checked the lists twice and have been keeping track of the news. Being a Power Ranger is hard work.

Speaking of which. I don't know if you are aware, but our powers have added side effects. Zordon never outright told us, but we assume he knows, that our powers have effects on our libido. I have noticed some growth and more frequent erections. I'm sure you are not really interested in bodily functions and sex lives of teenagers, but I need help Santa. I am very sexually frustrated.

So if you could help an amigo, please let me nail my good buddy Adam. Or the other way around. Whatever you can manage. I know I should be grateful Billy has already been through this and that we have become fuck buddies I guess but it is not enough. Both of us are still interested in the babes, but both appreciate the male body. It seems that the libido affects certain Rangers more the others.

People say that it is not the size of the penis, but how you use it, but Billy is quite small and is not very good at satisfying my needs, as we are both bottoms by nature… Maybe I should have written to Mrs. Claus instead as this is embarrassing, but I know you can help.

Help me seduce Adam, or at least become his sexual outlet. Whenever we are in the locker room or in the showers I can't help but look.

Please help me Santa and fast!

Rocky

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I have one thing to wish for. I know that I haven't written to you before (due to the whole me being Korean and everything) but I need to get a problem solved. Kim told me you had helped her in the past so I thought I would give this a shot.

I had the sneaking suspicion that Rocky has a crush on me. I am in no way attracted to him or any other dude for that matter. Please make it stop!

If you can make this work, I will convert!

Adam Park

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the second chapter: Rocky and Adam. It is shorter than Kim and Billy's as it was kind of themed around an episode in season 1 where they switch minds… it's kind of why Kim drops the 90s lingo and such and is more selfless.

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Kat (MMPR3) and Tanya (Zeo)

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	3. MMPR Season 3 Kat & Zeo Tanya

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Good day Santa,

Its sweet little Kat Hillard. I know I haven't been a good girl this year, but it wasn't my fault! Rita Repulsa turned me evil! Life has been different here in the States. I miss all my mates down under, but I have made some new ones. Not to mention I became the new Pink Ranger. The transition between Kim and I was brief, but she did manage to tell me that our libidos would be affected by the Ranger based hormone increases and that it affected the guys in funky ways. She never told me how, though I would learn it first hand.

I have another confession to make. Yaoi has become a guilty pleasure. All the stress and physical strain as well as increased libido has caused me to become interested in Yaoi. It all started when Rocky tried to get me into comics. I didn't really like any of them, but Adam introduced me to Anime and manga… Eventually I found Yaoi on my own. Low and behold I received a packed in the mail from Switzerland one day.

It turns out it was from the former Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan. The note basically said she found it helpful to use Yaoi after a hard day of being a normal teenager and a Ranger. As well as being sexually frustrated since Billy never made his move on her.

Trini got me thinking though. She said something about Kim supposedly seeing Tommy and Billy fooling around or having sex. She was kind of discrete and vague. And since Kim and me aren't on the best terms since she wrote that Dear John letter and I am dating her ex, I don't think I can ask her either…

I guess the libido affects people differently, though the guys may work their sexual frustration off at the gym or by using their hands or by watching porn. That's not my business. And I assume Kim helped Aisha through her transition, as they were teammates together. That would leave Trini I guess to be my distant mentor as Aisha was closer to Kim and Kim is distant with me. Kim did give me the word of advice to be on my guard with Tommy.

Her comments have mixed Yaoi with reality for me. Please make sure Tommy doesn't fuck the rest of the guys…

… Well at least not without me having a hidden camera or peephole.

That's all I want.

I know I sound perverted, but you've never been a Ranger. The libido is crazy and the demands of school don't make it easy either.

Love,

Kat.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's odd how the Zeo Crystal changed history. Its as if my family and Aisha's changed places. Kat and the others are fun. I didn't grow up with you, but Kat and the other's say its what we do this time of year so I thought I would do as the others did. Even Billy wrote one this year!

Anyways I have a small request. I don't know why everyone is sexually frustrated her and so reserved about their sexuality. I don't know why Rocky just doesn't jump Adam or Tommy jump Adam. It's sad, though I have yet to jump Adam or Kat yet. Back home boys and girls could have casual sex with no repercussion with either gender. It is so backwards and odd here!

We're young, horny, and stressed. Sex is a good release. We are the guardians of the Earth and all that is good so we deserved to be selfish in one aspect.

So please grant me a threesome with Kat and Adam (and that Tommy, Billy, and Rocky find another way to occupy themselves as I don't want them anywhere near my Kat and Adam!!!!

-Tanya

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the third chapter. They were harder to write, as I didn't know how to capture their personas well. Kat I made into a Yaoi fiend (and I think I royally messed up Aussie English, but I tried nonetheless). Tanya I made be sexually free…

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Justin and Cassie

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	4. Turbo&In Space Justin,Cassie&TJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's me Justin. Thanks for coming through for me again. Dad was around for Christmas and most of the year. And I also became the Blue Power Ranger. This year I want to keep my grades up and make more friends. I just hope the new Rangers don't leave me like the other ones.

You know I have always had it rough with having friends, let alone ones my age.

Justin

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Cassie again. I guess I'm following the footsteps of the Pink Rangers before me in wishing for Yaoi. It was bad enough on Earth when the guys (Justin included) complained about being horny and not getting laid. It is much worse in space. Hopefully they can come up with something. I don't want to watch the action, but their bitching and moaning is getting annoying.

I have my Yaoi and my vibrator. I am defiantly saving myself for the Phantom Ranger. I am beginning to think he is a robot or something since he won't demorph. I know the Ruby is his power source so I doubt he's human.

So please Santa make him human.

I need to remain sane until our mission is over. The guys are annoying and if I see Ashley and Andros make out in front of me one more time; I will be on the naughty list for the rest of my life (and possibly in jail).

Love,

Cassie

P.S. If I wasn't clear I love the Phantom and all, but the tension is too thick here. Carlos, TJ, and Zhane need to fuck and end my misery. Heck, throw Andros there and have Ashley pissy as hell as I am high as a kite with satisfaction.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

**BONUS LETTER!!!! ** TJ (During Turbo, before they leave for space)

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's TJ. Don't bother with all the other names. Its just TJ. I have two wished this year, which I hope you can come through with. I know I haven't been the best Red Ranger, but it is hard to live up to Tommy and Jason**.** I just hope to live up to their legacy.

My first wish is that Justin to have friends his own age so our team can get laid. It is so hard and awkward to attempt to make out when he's with us or not with us for that matter as we have come to expect him to barge in at the most inconvenient moments.

Ashley and Carlos have been fuck buds in the Zords… then again I think Ashley has gone around with all of us. Carlos and her in the Zords, me and her in Lightning Cruiser, and supposedly her and Cassie got it on in the showers. I don't think she's a whore, but more like she wants us all to be happy and stress free, not that any of us mind (though I think Cassie was a bit freaked out if it did indeed occur).

I also hope if that fails that we have an excuse to leave him and get our grove on!

Secondly I want the courage to ask Cassie out. She's really cute and sweet, while also head strong and determined, not to mention feisty. She's pretty awesome. I get nervous around her when I try to be anything but friends… Carlos has made things difficult (as have Zhane)…

I have blue balls seriously… jacking off in space is odd… even aboard the Astro Megaship… I need Cassie bad!

-TJ

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the fourth installment. I added a bonus letter after realizing how difficult it was to separate Turbo II from In Space. TJ was a bonus I thought y'all would appreciate!!!

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

Justin's sucked cuz he sucked as a Ranger and I hated him!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Bonus Chapter 1: There&Back: Astromena to Galaxy Pink

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	5. There&Back: Astronema to Galaxy Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

In Space (Astronema)

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Give me what I want or I'll do what Zedd and Rita couldn't and kill you, you fat man. Trust me, they are nothing in comparison with me…

I want the Silver Astro Ranger and Diabolico's human student chained to my bed naked and ready to please me and more importantly, each other!

You better do as you are told old man if you know what's good for you.

Hugs and Kisses,

Astronema,

Evil Space Princess

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

After becoming Karone (End of In Space)

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I may not be Astronema any more, but you still owe me you old man! I want my other man now! Zhane may be wrapped around my finger, but I need that demonic human's demon stamina in the bedroom! Not to mention Zhane has been looking too much at Andros lately and became best friends essentially with the YELLOW RANGER! I could understand becoming friends with the PINK as most males do that, but the YELLOW!!!!

Ryan is to come into my possession or else old man!

Karone,

Future Purple Astro Ranger

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Lost Galaxy

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A PINK RANGER AND GUILT ME THROUGH A DEAD PINK RANGER!!! YOU EVEN CAUSED HER DEATH THROUGH THE PINK ASTRO RANGER!!! FORGET ABOUT RYAN! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! LEATHER IS MY ONLY WAY OF ESCAPE FROM THE PINKNESS AND THAT MIRINOI SLUT WHO SLUT HAS A SIMILAR LOOK TOO!!!!!!!!

Love,

Karone,

Pink Galaxy Ranger

P.S. I really tried being good this year. I even became a POWER RANGER! This better get me Ryan!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Post Lost Galaxy-Lightspeed Rescue Teamup

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

HOW DARE YOU LET THE GALAXY RANGERS TEAM UP WITH LIGHTSPEED WITHOUT ME!!!!!! RYAN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE BUT KENDRIX SWEET TALKED HIM INTO BEING HER PEN PAL. AS LAME AS IT SOUNDS THAT SHOULD BE ME. ZHANE IS GROWING INTO A LARGE PAIN AND I WANT RYAN'S STAMINA IN THE BEDROOM NOW!!!!!!!!! ZHANE LEAVES MUCH TO BE DESIRED!!!!!!!

Love,

Karone,

Former Pink Galaxy Ranger

P.S. I'm sick of being good.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the FIFTH installment and first bonus chapter.

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

A LOT OF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE RYAN BUT I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HILARIOUS FOR THIS CHAPTER.

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	6. Lost Galaxy Kendrix and Maya

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Kendrix and the others told me to write to you, even KAI!!! As you probably all ready know, my name is Maya and I am from the planet Mirinoi. I know you most likely do not have time to aid us on Christmas night itself, but if you could help my friends and loved ones on Mirinoi, as well help my friends here on Terra Venture.

It is such a weird place to live. I am glad Leo is out of place here too. It is difficult to decide what to do every day. We have a busy life between all of the attacks. I cannot imagine having a job here too! They are literally from another world.

I guess I will be upfront about this. I have a small request. Everyone (and I mean everyone from Damon to Kai) is sexually frustrated here and so reserved about their sexuality. I do not know how much longer I will be able to stand Damon's flirting. Kai is into Kendrix as well as Leo. I think what began as jealousy has become a huge crush that eclipses the one he has for Kendrix. Leo seems to want Kendrix, though we have fooled around a few times after all, back home boys and girls could have casual sex with no repercussion with either gender. It is so backwards and odd here!

We're young, horny, and stressed. Sex is a good release. We are the guardians of the Quasar Sabers and all that is good so we deserved to be selfish in one aspect. Sex is natural and a good thing.

So please grant me some alone time with Kendrix and Leo!!! More importantly make the others turn gay on each other so I can have Kendrix and Leo to myself!

Love,

Maya

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I know you either don't exist or refuse to comply since I don't fully believe in you existence, but I have a couple of requests. I have already asked cupid to bring romance between Leo and myself. I want you to make me less shy and reserved around him. I am sooooooooooooooo sick of Kai. He thinks he owns me. And I understand that Mike wanted to protect me and be the big brother to Leo at the same time, but its almost like he wants me too. Please Santa bring Leo and me together. I need sex soon! I do not know how much longer I can hold out.

I want Leo and no one else. Maya and Kai need to back off. I am not into geeky Asians or jungle Amazons. I seriously just want the boy next door that is LEO. HE IS SO HOTT!!! I have never felt this girly before! I am so glad I became the Pink Ranger. It's brought out all the girlyness I repressed over the years to focus on my studies.

Damon and Mike would make a good couple. Or possibly Maya and Mike then Damon and Kai. Something like that. I would very much like to receive a very naked Leo with a red bow around his neck and you know what waiting for me on Christmas morning.

With much hope you will come through,

Kendrix Morgan

P.S. if you come through I found out a way to cut your time across the globe significantly while reducing costs.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Lightspeed Rescue Mega Special

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	7. Lightspeed Rescue Mega Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Here is the Lightspeed Rescue Mega Special!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Dana here. This year has been such a rush. I have been a good girl and everything. I am still a virgin and following the Lightspeed Manual of Rules and Regulations. I have been on a few dates with Carter. He is quite the gentleman. I have yet to catch him looking at my breasts.

Are they too small? I don't know why he hasn't. I hope he isn't gay. He is the first one who hasn't. I hope he isn't into Ryan. The last few boyfriends of mine wanted to go out with me to get to my father in some way or the other. Jack wanted my father sexually… eeeewwww….

Please Santa… I think Carter is the one. If we get through all of the demon attacks can you have Carter marry me?

Love,

Dana

P.S. Can you make Ryan less whiney? I understand I would feel betrayed by dad too, but it's getting seriously old.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Sir, it's Carter Grayson here. I hope no one else sees this letter because I have a confession to make. I'm gay.

Yes.

I am gay.

The all star high school quarterback turned firefighter turned Red Ranger is a flaming homo…

Well not exactly… no one has caught on yet…

I have an odd request.

I know I am supposed to be the big, bad, brave Red Ranger, but when I am around Ryan I become a pile of mush. I am such a dork. I come off as a nice guy, but I can't tell him how I feel. If he took it the wrong way or if anyone found out we would be doomed. Open gays are not tolerated in the military.

Lightspeed is a government/ military facility.

Ryan's father is in charge.

I am dating Ryan's sister.

I am a mess and I need help.

Please help before I become the most useless and lame Red Ranger in history. If I have to go down as one, at least let me the first openly gay Red that is in a lifetime partnership with a formerly evil Ranger.

-Carter Grayson

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's been many years since I last wrote to you. My life has been a complete joke. I almost died, was then traded to demon, was trained and raised by demons, became an evil Power Ranger, became a Power Ranger, met a crazy closeted firefighter/ Red Ranger who is crushing on me and is dating my sister, as well as a Yellow who doesn't understand that I do not see her as sexually pleasing in any sense.

And to make matters worse Karone is still sending me letters and nude pictures. That chick is off her rocker. I do not know what to do anymore Santa. I know I haven't asked you for anything in years, but could you please have her stop. I thought it was because we were both evil, but now it has intensified since word of her purification as well as my own have spread.

Please help me! If I have to I will break Dana and Dad's heart and go out with Carter if it will get her off my back. Dad sees me as nothing but a disappointment in comparison with Dana so there is no downside to the plan after all she treats me as a little brother though I am older than her.

-Ryan

P.S. Help me soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without hurting someone.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why does everyone think I am a lesbian? Dana refuses to shower with me. The guys minus Ryan have no problem being half naked around me. Ryan is the only one who doesn't think I am a lesbian. I like him. He is a little whiney, but hot and dark. The lingering demon powers sounds cool too. After all it must have affected his "growth" and "stamina."

This year I want Dana and Carter to get together so I can get some sleep at night. Joel to get Miss Fairweather as I do not think I can deal with anymore of his lame come on's and the flirting any more. Chad needs Marina. End of story! The Captain needs a special someone in his life.

I know I haven't asked for much in the past, but please grant my wish.

- Kelsey

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Chad. Please end the attacks so I can be reunited with Marina.

Chad

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's the Sky Cowboy here. I need you to hook me up with Miss Fairweather and I will take my responsibilities more seriously. I will change my ways for her. I will do whatever it takes. Even if I have to sacrifice my dignity.

I will be her lab rat if that is what it takes to get into her pants.

Joel Rawlings,

Sky Cowboy

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

PLEASE GET JOEL AWAY FROM ME! THE CAPTAIN IS MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! KILL DANA AND RYAN IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES! NO ONE NOTICES THAT I HAVE CURVES! THE STUPID GLASSES AND LABCOAT ARE HIDING EVERYTHING! IT IS NOT FAIR! I NEED SEX SOON! MY VIBRATOR IS ONLY SO PLEASURABLE!

I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A CAT LADY AND DIE ALONE!!!!

-Angela

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's me again. I thought when you took Ryan away from me that Dana would follow suit too. But no, you brought him back. His stupid whiney punk ass back. Why else did you think I made Dana the pink? She's useless. I was hoping she would die. Joel can take that fan girls of mine away. Kelsey will make Ryan suicidal soon hopefully. Chad will chase after the mermaid of his. And then I will have Carter all to myself.

Why else did you think I recruited the team the way I did?

Dana will die in contact.

Kelsey will drive Ryan to suicide.

Kelsey will follow suit.

Joel will take care of my Angela problem.

Chad can be possible additional eye candy if Marina is eliminated soon.

And Carter would distract my children (well obviously Dana and hopefully Ryan too) enough for them to die during battle.

So comply you fat bastard if you know what is good for you.

I'm not evil.

I'm just tired of my stupid children.

Captain Mitchell,

Head of Operation Lightspeed

Captain of the Lightspeed Aquabase

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series. I did a bunch of letters to parody a season many hated (I didn't mind it! I personally thought it was okay). It was fun to make them all wacky!

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Katie and Eric (Time Force)

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	8. Time Force Katie&Eric

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Katie Walker. We didn't really celebrate your greatness in the future so I am glad I have a chance now to celebrate a true Christmas now. I hope you will be able to grant my simple wish. I would like Yaoi and lots of it. I don't care where it comes from as long as I can understand whatever language it is in. English would be the best!

If Wes and Alex or Lucas and Trip accidentally had a case of experimentation or strip poker I wouldn't mind either.

Love,

3Katie

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Old man, it has been quite a long time since I have written to you. In fact I believe both of my parents were still alive then. It might have been before the divorce. You couldn't save my family then, so I doubt you will help me now.

I just hope you can bring Wes back to me. I miss him and want to tell him how I feel. I know he will reciprocate those feelings. Jen and the others need to go back to the future so I can woo Wes. He is a little too blonde to suspect anything anyways.

-Eric Myers

P.S. I'll call us even if you can pull this one off.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series (Katie and Eric representing Time Force!).

Sorry it was quite lame and short!

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Two members from Wild Force (It's a surprise!)

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	9. Wild Force Alyssa&Merrick

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Alyssa here, I hope all is well in the North Pole. Yet another semester is winding down. I am now one step closer to graduating and fulfilling my dream. The thrill of being a Guardian of the Earth is incredibly exciting. There is not much more that I could want besides a boyfriend. No one besides Merrick could possibly be eye candy. I wish I could confess my feelings to him.

Taylor wants nothing to do with the others (and I don't blame here most of the time, though we should be equals and not her grunts). Max and Danny can be a bit much at times. Max is like an annoying but sweet younger brother while Danny is a big ole teddy bear. Cole is really different. Being raised in the jungle does that to you I guess.

I don't know why everyone thinks that I have a massive crush on Cole. He's not that hot and was raised in a goddamn jungle! Merrick and I are meant to be. We are kind of like day and night, but I was critical to getting him back to the side of light.

Our Zords are both left arms.

Tigers and Wolves look better together than a White Tiger and Red Lion.

Silver and White blend well. Red and White contrast too much.

He has a pool cue and I have a baton. Cole has a sword.

Merrick recognizes that I am female and have my 'days' and respects my privacy. Cole doesn't know what doors are or what tampons are for.

I will admit I had a crush on Cole, but after Merrick took care of my wounds… everything seemed to change.

Please Santa, grant me the courage to confess to Merrick how I feel.

Princess Shayla must have done something drastic for Merrick to want to don Zen Aku's mask. Sure he did it to save his friends, but who discarded him like a used tissue when it was done.

I am the better woman and I hope I can start dating him soon.

After all if I am going to be teaching kids some day, wouldn't it be better for me to have a loving husband and well loved children?

Love Alyssa 3

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa…. Err Mr. Claus

My name is Merrick, and I am only doing this because the others told me to do so. Cole said it would be fun (because Max and Danny are still children at heart like him). Taylor said it would be harmless fun (she did so with such enthusiasm and charisma that Alyssa had to check my pulse when I saw that happen. And finally there is Alyssa… She is the one I really did this for… She said this would be helpful for me. I don't really know how this is supposed to work, but she is definitely a good person, and I trust her. She said something about closure and a wish or something, but I was half tuning her out.

The others were together spent a Christmas or two with each other… it's so weird to see them all happy and together like a family, and simply not the group of Power Rangers chosen to protect the planet.

Everything is over. We won and the Animarium is gone. My former home is gone once more.

The Princess is gone. She's all right on the Animarium.

At least, I have to assume she is. She is most likely in suspended animation until she is needed again.

But she doesn't want me with her, and I know it's for my own good, but I wish- I guess I used to wish I could stay with her. I know I have to trust that she knows what's best, but I feel like this is something more.

I took up the mask to help my friends, but more importantly to ensure the Princess didn't die.

And now the bitch has left me high and dry without a way to find her again, but then again my mission in life is finding myself.

I have been traveling around for a while. I'm neither a Ranger nor the Princess' protector/ lover anymore.

I have to find something else to do. I am now living in the 21st century and I need to find a way to live the rest of the days.

Part of me wants to believe that that is the reason Princess left me behind, so I can be a different person and die happy instead of waiting for her for the rest of my days before I die without any other companionship.

I know I wasn't always the best protector for her. I made it to the present though didn't I? The others are dead and none of their descendents showed up did they? Everything has long forgotten, but I didn't. Well I kind of failed especially when I was Zen-Aku for so long- but I didn't intentionally forget.

I have come to the understanding you bring things to people who have been good (Alyssa told me this one of the times we ran into each other outside of Turtle Cove). This year I was not very good, but my friends were.

I was Zen-Aku for a long time, and I don't want you to bring me anything for myself. But if you could please look after the Princess and look after my friends, I would forever be in your debt.

Alyssa did tell me that those who saw the error of their ways sometimes get something small, so if there could be something… could you have us bump into each other randomly? I miss her voice and the scent of her skin…

I didn't think I liked her at first as I had the Princess, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized the Princess cared more about the Wild Zords than me. While Alyssa was the one who played a major role in why I became good. She's the only one that has really stayed in contact.

Taylor is back in the Air Force.

Max and Danny are traveling around the world.

Cole is a freelance vet of some sorts.

And Alyssa is on her way to becoming the best kindergarten teacher ever!

Wow… I guess I like her a lot more than I realized.

Oh, I guess I have one more thing I'd like for myself, please. If they need me, or if Willie needs me, I'll come back. I like pool and I know he could use the help, even if he would never admit it. I also would be ready to be called backed to action if needed. I may no longer be the Princess' protector, but I am still a Ranger.

I think this letter and my journey is coming to an end. If it so happens that it will end on her kitchen table…

Then I'll be a _**VERY**_ good boy for the rest of my life.

Thank you.

Merrick Baliton

P.S. I'm not a pervert. And if Zen-Aku could become a puppy or something it would be much easier to be around him in public. Some chew toys, a flea collar, and a bone would be good too! Alyssa has hinted numerous times that she wants a puppy so I figure a wolf cub would be just as good.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

The Alyssa-Merrick stuff I know will cause controversy, but deal with it! It is my fic! I happen to love the pairing a lot!

Next up:

Ninja Storm Tori (Post PRNS—PROO, After OaR too!) and Cam (Mid PRNS)

Hint: Porn and Yaoi!

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	10. Ninja Storm Tori&Cam

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This Chapter is dedicated to Kelly and Liz! Enjoy the two versions of Tori's letters as well as the two for Cam. Cam will be a creepy perv here! I REALLY MEAN IT!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Tori Take One

**AU—but closer to the ****PRNS; HC**** Universe. RYF still exists here though unlike in the actual PRNS: HC fic. (THIS ONE IS MY APPOLOGY TO KELLY AND LIZ for having HunterXCasey as the main Hunter ship)**

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Tori Hanson. You know whom? The former… err well Current Blue Wind Ranger and Instructor of Water Ninja at the Wind Academy. Surfer and girlfriend of the former Navy Thunder Ranger?

Anyways I am so glad you answered my last wish a few years ago. I was so glad to become a Ranger again. And even better Kira was there as well as one of the originals. Unfortunately Bridge and especially Xander brought my respect for Green Rangers (and Male Rangers in general) down a couple of notches.

I want to thank you for allowing me to meet Kat.

The Ranger Yaoi Federation is amazing. Kat is such a great mentor. I have even recruited my first one… though she was technically a Ranger. The girls made an exception to the rule especially with what happened to each of our teams (i.e. Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and Jungle Fury.

Hunter and Dustin are so hot together! I know I have been neglecting Blake a lot lately, but the RYF and Wind Academy have been taking up most of my time. Hanging out with Kira, surfing and other things take up my remaining free moments.

Maybe I should get Dustin to get Blake in on their action? Dustin admitted he had a crush on Blake once, and I am sure the other girls would love to see it. Heck I wouldn't mid as I cannot always be there for Blake.

* Note to self, have Madison and Alyssa install more high def hidden cameras in their bedrooms *

I got to go. That letter made me too hot and bothered. I was originally going to ask to fix my relationship, but now that I think of it, Dustin needs to take one for the team. He is currently the male aware of our existence, so he must continue to serve our needs. His videos beat out anything Kira managed to swipe from Dr. O's stash.

Well for Christmas I would like Dustin to fuck Blake. I don't care about incest, as they aren't blood brothers. And even if they were, it would still be just as hot, if not hotter.

For Kira's sake maybe you should add in Dr. O too.

Get Dustin a better memory… he will need it after all the fucking we have in store. He will need every brain cell he has and then some.

Dr. O's locker room videos are kinda hot, but creepy… I hope he never dons any of our colors of the RYF. It is already unfortunate enough for Alyssa that they share white. I don't want to imagine Tommy in Pink… It would be scary indeed.

Love Tori!

P.S. I hope you enjoy the cookies. I made them with the official RYF recipe and cookie cutters.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Tori Take Two

**AU—the universe in which ****The One I'm Waiting For**** is based**

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Victoria Hanson. You know who I am right?

Little Tori Hanson?

The former… err well Current Blue Wind Ranger and Instructor of Water Ninja at the Wind Academy. Surfer and girlfriend of the former Navy Thunder Ranger?

Anyways I am so glad you answered my last wish a few years ago. I was so glad to become a Ranger again. And even better Kira was there as well as one of the originals. Unfortunately Bridge and especially Xander brought my respect for Green Rangers (and Male Rangers in general) down a couple of notches.

I want to thank you for allowing me to meet Kat.

The Ranger Yaoi Federation is amazing. Kat is such a great mentor. I have even recruited my first one… though she was technically a Ranger. The girls made an exception to the rule especially with what happened to each of our teams (i.e. Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and Jungle Fury.

I would have rather seen Hunter with Dustin, but Hunter with Casey makes things so much better! I have no clue where Fran gets all of this footage, but its soooooo good. The girls (and Dustin) have named her an honorary Pink, as there was none in that season. Alyssa and the rest of us non-Pinks were kinda jealous, but they had a female yellow, and white and blue as well, so Pink was the only option.

Dustin… I hope he finds someone soon. Dana suggested her brother Ryan. Ryan's the one who fucked her husband for us. Well… more like she got a Mystic to brainwash them into fucking each other luck bunnies and removed all traces of the events from their memories. Neither could understand why their asses hurt for the following weeks.

Santa please get Dustin a special somebody soon… preferably male. Heck Blake would be good for him if he were here more often. Cam better not try to make a move or I will personally kill him. Dustin is under the protection of the RYF and Cam is a public enemy of it.

Love Tori!

P.S. Would it be so wrong if I asked for some dental dams?

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Cam Take One (Cam)

**Essentially the same timeline/ universe as my actual PRNS: HC fic. **

**It's set during the Season**

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I know I am too old for this, but Dustin was writing a letter so I thought I would do my best to keep him happy. It isn't a pretty picture to see him sad. I would honestly do anything to keep him happy. From bottoming to eating crap if I had too. It's kind of the same thing for Hunter too… Deep down it really hurts that they chose each other, instead of one of them choosing me or having them share me or something to that extent.

I know I have not been Hunter's most avid supporter or the kindest to Dustin, but I was trying to be unbiased and fair. Because I am quite sure Tori and possibly Blake knew of my true intentions. I wanted to fuck their brothers and be fucked by them. Tori was essentially his sister from diaper-hood.

Sometimes I feel bad that I have bugged the showers in the locker rooms here at OPS and in the Academy at general. Other times not so much. After all it will be the only way I will get to see _**THEM**_ naked. And sometimes they fuck or blow each other in the showers when they think no one else is around as an added bonus.

Sometimes I catch Tori and Blake or random students doing things. I tend to delete most of the sex with the girls in them. Any with Shane are immediately deleted. There is really nothing much to see. I sometimes watch Tori shower by herself, but I only watch her so I can see Blake. He's not as hot as Hunter or Dustin, but they fuck in OPS or at the Academy much more often than Yellow and Crimson.

Can I get some Ranger Porn? Like _Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger Volume 15_?

The one with 'Tommy' having Pink Powers complete with a skirt, and the guys take turns fucking the pink.

I'll be a good boy and cut back on the spying if you do. Its been stressful and free porn is much better than most of the crap you buy online anyways. Buying porn isn't easy here either. UPS coming to a Secret Ninja Academy is kind of shady after all. And dad is still paying for most of my bills…

Sincerely yours,

Cameron Watanabe

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Cam Take Two (Cyber Cam)

**Essentially the same timeline/ universe as my actual PRNS: HC fic. **

**It's set during the Season**

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

What up G?

How's it hanging dawg? For this XMAS dude I need mad Porn. And I am not talking about that cheap crap online. I needs some Ranger Porn like my counterpart requested. For Realz. I need it as it gets boring here and I have to do all of his frickin crap while he jacks off. I may be his replica, but at least I am packing more than him if you know what I mean.

So something like _Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger Volume 14_?

That one had an interesting mix. Operation Overdrive Pink, Ninja Storm Yellow, Lightspeed Titanium, Jungle Fury Red, Mighty Morphin Green, and Mystic Force Blue. It also had the surprise appearances of Wild Force White and Astro Silver.

_Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger Volume 16 _wouldn't be bad either.

That one was more classic. Mighty Morphin Pink, Zeo Red, Turbo Green, Astro Yellow, Galaxy Blue, and Lightspeed Titanium. It was awesome with the better chronology of powers.

_Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger Volume 18_?

The Mighty Morphin, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and Jungle Fury mega orgy funfest. I didn't know that EVIL Rangers were so flexible, horny, or such Stamina Freaks… it makes me wonder if REAL Rangers partake in these…

So any of the non-purely gay or lesbian ones would be good yo!

Peace out man.

Cyber Cam

P.S. You better have my back if you know what's good for you. Computer viruses can get pretty nasty.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series.

Did anyone like the dual Tori letters? I know its all confusing and out of character, but some serve as omakes, others tie into my story, others into one shots, etc.

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

These letters were AU like all the others… but a little more so than the previous ones as Ninja Storm is the series the main fic of mine revolves around/ will revolve around.

Next up:

Bonus Chap Two: Male Yellows Do It Better (The Dustin Super Spectacular)

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	11. Dustin: Male Yellows Do It Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Bonus Chap Two: Male Yellows Do It Better (The Dustin Super Spectacular)

A progression of Dustin's life through Santa letters

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

S a N t A A !

GoooD bOY!

1) Yellow tractor

2) Yellow bus

3) Construction cars

4) Yellow hat

5) Yellow kitty

W a L D o

(Dustin Age 3—signed by Dustin, wish list written by Jake his dad)

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

It's Dustin. Dustin Brooks. My parents called me Waldo, but I don't know why. I want a lion Thunder Cat… a Voltron… a new yellow bike, and um… a day off for the cops and firemen.

Mom says to wish for toys. Dad says to think of others to. So I did.

Dustin (Age 6)

P.S. I hope that Tori will stop having cooties.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I love my family. And am glad you gave them to me. People pray to God, but I think you're much better. You bring free toys and reward the good while punishing the evil through coal. And coal can be used to heat homes or cook food so you're not really being cruel, but giving practical gifts.

Dude wear more yellow! It's the color of greatness. I wonder why you don't wear more yellow? Is it because you save it for your vacations with Mrs. Clause?

Dustin (Age 7)

P.S. Did you enjoy my very YELLOW cookies?

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Can I get a new dirt bike? Tori broke my last one. She isn't like the other girls. I didn't tell mom that she broke it. I didn't want her to get in trouble. Mom is always yelling at me about breaking my things. Dad probably knows it's an accident. He always knows about everything.

I wonder if he's one of your spies like the agents you send out to the malls dressed out as you. Are you some kind of super hero too? You are wicked cool dude.

Dustin (Age 9)

P.S. Can you stop the fighting?

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I love my family and I know I'm supposed to ask for a toy or something, but can you get me something better? Can you make my family all better?

Dustin (Age 10)

P.S. Did you enjoy my new and improved very YELLOW cookies and fresh squeezed Lemonade?

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Please make it stop. If they won't I might have to run away or something. I know I will have to stay with mom. Keep dad safe.

Dustin (Age 11)

P.S. A new helmet and pads in yellow are needed too, but family comes first.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I guess I've sent mixed signals the last few years dude. Dude, I think I've been good this year. I'm never really sure, but I think I've been, so maybe you could get me some things this year? Cause that would be so cool! I really need new pads and a helmet again. My things keeps breaking or disappearing. I haven't seen dad in a while. Keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe. I know I'm getting old for this, but like I said before you're like God for me and have never let me down, even if some of your gifts kinda come late dude.

Dustin (Age 13)

P.S. Keep an eye on my dad please!

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Dad was around a lot more this year. Things are still awkward. Mom is her usual self. Tori has been a great friend. Shane has become my best friend like Tori. Tori is still amazing and doesn't have cooties anymore haha, though I would never date her dude cuz she likes me sister dude!

I've been doing better in my races too. Dad taught me a few of his old tricks and got me a new bike. I don't really need anything as you have already given me so much. Help someone else this year that has a harder life than me.

Dustin (Age 14)

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Dude I got a job! Sorry I didn't write for a while, but I've been busy with school, my job, and riding. Tori and Shane are awesome too! Dad is gone again off somewhere. He rarely gets back to my letters and emails. I am beginning if he's on a super secret mission for the CIA or maybe for the POWER RANGERS.

Thanks for giving me a good life. I doubled the cookies since I forgot to leave them out last year even thought I didn't write a letter.

Life is good.

Dustin (Age 16)

P.S. I know I said I didn't want anything, but could I become the Yellow Power Ranger? It would be so cool to be the first dude.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Guess what? I became part of a secret cool Ninja School! I am training as an Earth Ninja. Keep an eye on Dad for me and Mom too when I'm not around. I wonder what Dad really does as he has become more distant and unreliable lately. I am just glad he isn't one of those parents who try to buy off their kids with money instead of spending time with them. I know he is busy with his job, but I wish we could hang out more. Mom is never around much either.

Dustin (Age 17)

P.S. Keep an eye on my dad please!

P.P.S. I know I said I didn't want anything, but could I become the Yellow Power Ranger? It would be so cool to be the first dude. I really mean it since it hasn't happened yet.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

You ROCK! Quadruple cookies this year! Blake and Hunter are cool dudes and are Rangers too like Cam and Tori and Shane! And I'm the first Yellow dude, dude! It would be cool to meet other Rangers.

Mom is in the hospital… Dad has been around more… he's changed… is it for the better?

I know you will help

Dustin (Age 18)

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Life is better. Teaching at the school. Met the Dino Thunder Rangers. One of them, Dr Tommy Oliver was one of the originals. He said he met you before or something. He is a fellow believer I guess.

Mom died. Dad said he couldn't move back, and that he couldn't ask me to uproot my life to be with him. He visits as often as he can. I fly sometimes too. Not literally dude, but that would be so cool.

Being a Yellow Magician would be cool.

Dustin (Age 19)

P.S. Got a boyfriend after Christmas last year!***

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I think its time for me to grow up and live my life. I can't rely on you anymore to solve all of my problems. I am grateful for all that you have done dude, but I think it's time for you to help someone who needs it a lot more than I do.

I will be getting married soon and we're planning on adopting if one of the Mystics cant find a way around the whole a dude can't have a baby thing. Rose from Overdrive is helping too! I finally met Chip a while back through Kira. Tori and her worked his teammate Xander for their mission with the Sentinel Knight during Overdrive's era.

I am putting my Ranger days and Santa Letter days behind me.

I am now the Head of the Wind Academy and very much in love.

Waldo Brooks (Age 27)

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

Old habits die hard.

Yellow 12-inch dildo with cinnamon lube.

You rock dude!

Dustin (Age 28)

P.S. The new and improved cookies and icing have a little something extra for you. There is also coffee, lemonade, and some alcohol for when you get back for a morning of relaxation and pleasure with the Mrs.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

*** I didn't specify which as it could apply either to the PRNS: HC main universe or the alternate one

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

Was Dustin's sad, funny, and fluffy like I hope it was?

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Dino Thunder (Not sure who I am choosing yet. This is the last chapter I am writing tonight)

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!

My goal is to get to Jungle Fury and do one for Griff possibly by Christmas Eve.


	12. Dino Thunder Trent&Kira

Download the original attachment

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Trent's is writing after Dino Thunder ends. A year or two after most likely.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I want to see the guys naked. I'm gay Santa. I can finally admit it. Before I thought I was just curious, but sex with Kira changed everything. I know I should try being around other women, but wouldn't it be better to try three guys to know if I'm right?

I need the courage and composure to calmly ask them to see if I can ask to sketch them naked. And mention its an art assignment or something… it is something we do time to time, though the model is provided.

I know it's not the most original idea, but I think it would work. I need help especially with Dr. O….

It seems that I had sex with him before… due to being an evil Ranger… and also a White Ranger… I don't remember much, but the DVD Hayley "accidently" sent to Kira and I spoke volumes. Our memories were erased somehow when we fought with another squad of Power Rangers.

For Connor I know you will suggest something like: "Dude I have an assignment to sketch a nude male for art class. And since you're an athlete I figure you would be a good person to ask. Ethan is well… Ethan. And Dr. O is kinda old and not to mention it would be awkward."

For Ethan I basically need to mention the same thing about Dr. O and then how Connor would think I was gay if I asked and was just using it an excuse to see him naked.

And finally for Dr. O… I don't have much to really use besides blackmail… three simples words… PINK DINO GEM!!!!!

Sincerely.

Trent Fernandez-Mercer

P.S. If you could help me out it would be awesome. Ideally I would want them all together for an orgy, but that is very unlikely…

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Kira's letter is post Once A Ranger

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Dear Santa,

I have said this once before, and I will say it again. I need more female friends, specifically female RANGER friends. Don't get me wrong, Tori is great and all… but all the time with guys is making me afraid of becoming a lesbian. Although Tori is kind of cute, and I can see why Dustin was with Marah. She's got such pretty soft lips and nice…..NO! No no no, I am not a lesbian!! I like boys! Although apparently so do all the other boys. I've seen the looks they give each other, and I've even seen proof on tape. Gah! I'm rambling, It would be great if Dr. O found a Pink Dino Gem. Then I could have another female Ranger friend as I am the only one left with Powers. I guess I should be glad I know Tori , she said there was a club or something I should join with her? I don't know how to end this …Oh, I could use more guitar strings if you're able?

Thanks,

Kira Ford

P.S. How can I get Trent to notice me again? I mean its fun with Tommy and all but still…What do I have to do? Should I start wearing a strap on in my pants? Oh well, It's not like you could help me grow a cock or anything….Although Tori and the boys might like that…GAHHHH!!!! Forget that last part please!!

Again, Thanks,

Kira "I'm so not a lesbian" Ford

P.P.S. Don't let Ethan read this.

~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

Did you like the Pink Dino Gem idea?

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

SPD PINK

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	13. SPD Syd

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Syd here again. I know it's been a few years but Sky hasn't let me write one of these in a while. I only got to write on this year as Sky finally admitted he was gay and is going out with Bridge. Sky has moved up to Head of SPD and Bridge is now Red. Z was named Blue. I am so jealous of her. They made her a new outfit too! She's a Light Blue with a SKIRT… kind of like Ninja Storm Blue or Mystic Force Blue. IT IS SO NOT FAIR!!! I have been here longer at SPD I deserve the skirt and the sexy shade of Blue.

I DO NOT WANT TO GIVE UP PINK! I WILL SO GET BACK AT SKY! Z and I made a pact to stay our original colors until RED and BLUE opened up so we could work together in gender friendly colors. Green has yet to become a female color and yet I am going to be forced to take it up. And I bet Sky won't give me a skirt either because I have refused to give up Pink for so long.

I understand that other people need promotions, but why didn't I get to be Blue first? I was the one who wanted a skirt from the beginning too! I was SPD 5! Z was SPD 4! WTF?

but i REALLY don't want to give up pink! i don't care what sky says! i won't give it up. if i give up pink, they might take my yaoi from me next! santa help me save my yaoi! it may be the only thing i will have left as my looks and money have got me nowhere here

-Syd33

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Syd here again. Guess WHAT?

Sky caved in!

I am now SPD 1- PINK! The entire color hierarchy system was abolished (Let's just saw I had some dirt on both Bridge and Sky… involving a certain desk). An individual now carries their color as they rise now to prevent the creation of a *shudder* Male Pink Ranger or Female Green Ranger.

EVEN BETTER BRIDGE GAVE ME RANGER YAOI FEDERATION PORN!!! AND ITS ACTUALLY AUTOGRAPHED BY DUSTIN BROOKS HIMSELF! OMG * SQUEEL *

I HAVE A SKIRT AS WELL AS MY OWN BATTELIZER! IT'S BECAUSE OF MY GENETIC POWER. SEEMS LIKE A MYSTIC FORCE AND A NINJA STORM RANGER HELPED WITH IT. IT SEEMS AS MAGIC IS ALLOWING TO WIELD THE ELEMENTS THROUGH MORE THAN MY FIST!

I wonder if Dustin and Vida were the ones who were behind it…?

In the bottom of the package was an odd Pink Gem… I can't place where I've seen it before.

-Syd 33

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell! **_Reviews are needed! I need the feedback honestly and ideas for some of the newer seasons! Help me or Mystic Force may not be completed until well into January unfortunately!_**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Mystic Force **(It may be released after XMAS as I am really BURNT out from all of these! It could be after the NEW YEAR if I continue to get no reviews other than those from IMAKEEPER)**

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	14. Mystic Force Mega Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Its Nick here… err well technically I am Bowen now. It's been an incredibly long time since I have written to you… I think the last time was after I found out I was adopted or something. That was not a good year after all…

Things are good now that I know who my birth parents are. I look forward to getting to know them much better, though there are kinda odd. The whole Knight/ Sorcereress thing is kind of odd. Let alone my mother made me and the others into the Mystic Force Power Rangers.

In the last year I made friends, met my parents, fought evil, saved the world (fine a town), and got a girlfriend.

So I think I have been quite good this year.

So can I get adickformy girlfriend…

Yeah.

Bigger than what I have already.

Something in the double digits

You can choose the rest.

As long as it is attractive and pleasure inducing as well as temporary and functional it will be great. I don't want to have her have it all the time. I don't want to be caught with a "shemale."

Enough people think I'm gay with my face, if she had a permanent magic cock then I might have to shoot myself.

-Nick

P.S. 12 inches, really thick and veiny would be awesome!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Madison. I have a boyfriend for appearance's sake. His name is Nick and I'm sure he is a closet case. In truth I have been committed to my older sister for a while now. I have been really good this year.

So all I want this year is for Vida to get a large magical cock/ the knowledge of the spell to produce said effects. I am growing tired of Nick's whining and sad excuse of a dick. His parents and Daggeron focus on him way too much.

So a dick for Vida, and I'll leave a few DVDs for you of our sexcapades.

Love,

Maddie

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Vida here. Was making me Pink a sign that I should takes things with Maddie up a notch?

A magical cock would be awesome to use of Maddie, Chip, and Xander. Maddie has been dropping hints she wanted a double headed dildo. Xander would probably become more 'cooperative' if I could fuck his ass. After all he sleeps with just about anyone he can (i.e. anything that moves).

I wonder about Chip sometimes. My gaydar makes me believe he's into dudes. But I've never caught him staring at the others. He always gets mad at Daggeron's advances during their knight training activities. I think a cock would probably get Chip into futanari and we already have enough issues with him reading comic books. Though he would probably buy Yaoi, which we could steal…

Vida

P.S. I know stealing is bad, but its really sharing/ borrowing without asking permission.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

PLEASE STOP THE GROPING! (DAGGERON).

STOP THE DRAMA QUEEN! (NICK)

KILL HIS PARENTS!

MAKE THE SISTERS LESBIANS SO THEY WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!

MAKE XANDER GAY SO WE CAN HAVE HOT, STEAMY, MAGICAL MAN SEX!

Charlie 'Chip' Thorn.

P.S. If you could get my old friend Dustin to be gay and come fuck me for my next birthday, I would gladly provide you copies of our activities for you and the Mrs. As well as any I can get of Vida and Maddie having sex (since I know they're into kinky shit like that).

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Good day mate, name's Xander.

You already know that.

Please give me a quiet night with none of the others. I want a quiet night away from lesbians, closet case attention hogs, comic book geeks, and old people.

If the mission in San Angeles taught me anything, it is to never annoy lesbians (Kira and Tori), old people who don't like Australian accents and also try to be huger attention hogs by trying to act cool (Adam), or ditzy but otherwise cute airheads (Bridge).

I am growing tired of having a different guy or girl in my bed every night, though none of them know it is sometimes a guy in my bed…

Get me out of here before Daggeron and Nick's parents try to kill us all! None of them know about my secret mission and they never will! My powers may be the only thing to save me as the element of surprise is always unaccounted for with old people like them!

Xander Bly

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Hope Christmas was awesome for everyone! I didn't really plan on doing each of the Mystic Force Rangers, but it kind of happened (that and I was too lazy to do two longer letters so I did five shorter ones instead).

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Operation Overdrive

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	15. Operation Overdrive Mack&Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Mack Take 1

Pre-Operation Overdrive

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

How are things? I don't remember writing you letters before, but I must have. After all I'm what, 18? Spencer said something like he doesn't recall me doing so, but maybe he's just trying to make me grow up?

Dad's once again globe trotting and leaving me behind with Spencer. It's sad when your butler is more of a father than your own father could ever be. He made is sound like he's Indiana Jones or something. Off to save the world or something by finding some stupid mystical crown and gems.

Maybe I would sound more interested if he didn't treat me as a pet project or something. Something that he started, but never finished, since obviously he hasn't been much of a father… Sure he provides for me and all, but that money didn't come from him, it came from my grandfather and the generations before him…

Spencer said I could vent and you would understand since it would help to explain my behavior. I know I am not the most grateful or cooperative son that I could be, but it is difficult when he doesn't act as if I am good enough to spend a millisecond with.

I am glad I have Spencer at least. He said that we would do something special this year, just the two of us as I am the closest thing to a son he will ever had. It really was something sweet actually. I don't recall my father ever saying anything… well… err… so fatherly.

Spencer brought up the idea of hunting and fishing in upstate New York. His brother has a cabin and I don't think my father will even notice if we leave.

Oh, Spencer said I should ask you for something. Um, I don't really know...

I know I shouldn't be selfish and ask for some more books… The Baron is awesome! I want dad to come home safely, but I don't really don't care at this point as cruelly as it sounds. If something tragic happens then its what he should get for acting like he has.

Can you send me on some wicked cool adventure or something? And some books of any kind at this point. Just something adventurous. I need some friends… I remember having some when I was younger, but dad has left specific instructions with Spencer will that I am never to leave the house grounds unaccompanied.

I don't get to leave the grounds… I mean, sometimes he'll let me leave, but he has to be with me, and it'll be to go to the park, grocery shopping, or something like that. Chores and errands. We get everything by delivery so we don't have to shop, but once in a while we will go off in town for something special or something that is needed immediately. I guess I'm a little restless after being cooped up here after so long. I really want to go on some adventures with dad, especially. He gets all the fun.

I didn't mean for this letter to get really long or be filled with so many complaints, but you are the only that will understand. So please look past all of my slightly bad behavior because most of it is for attention from my dad. And I am also very sorry Santa if you don't get this in time. I've been putting off this letter because Spencer gave me an early Christmas gift the other day, another Baron book. I should have had this finished way before Christmas, but I felt silly doing it, but Spencer told me no more gifts until I did it.

-Mack

P.S. Keep an eye on dad and get something nice for Spencer. I don't really need a book, but if you want to you can send me one or two!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Mack Take 2

Post Operation Overdrive

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Mack here. This is my first Christmas you know… well the first one as a human. Since my father made me. I've spent a few with him and Spencer before, but that was when I wasn't human.

I've never actually written to you before as a human, but Spencer said if I write this letter it'd take my mind off of dad. He's off on some trip across the world again. You think he would have learned after his last expedition, which led to Operation Overdrive.

He won't be back in time for Christmas, but he said he would make it up to us (an adventure without Spencer so he can have some time off with his family and let his heart take a break from our Ranger antics), so it'll just be me and Spencer again.

We're off to somewhere special this year. Spencer won't tell me where. Thanks for the Ranger adventures!

-Mack

P.S. Keep an eye on Rose and the others for me.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Rose during Operation Overdrive

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Rose here. It's been a few years, but I wanted to wish for something small. I am grateful for all of the books, coffee, pens, and experiences you have blessed with me yet. I don't know why you waited for so long to give me some real friends, but I wouldn't trade my Ranger days for anything. You're wicked super!

Ronny is a good girlfriend to have. All girls need a girlfriend or two that they can be comfortable around with, someone you don't have to be girly or uber competitive with. Dax and Will are like silly little brothers. And Mack…

He's hott and cool… Can you make him human? And um…

Get us together?

I'll find a way to help you despite all the global warming.

-Rose

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell! I managed to miss my initial deadline but oh well!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Jungle Fury!

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	16. Jungle Fury Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's RJ again. Thanks for the hott blonde. He's quite the handful, but he will be putty in my hands soon enough. Being a Power Ranger is a mixed bag, though seeing him in Spandex is quite hott. The hormones and stamina are a plus, though its quite a burden when the others cock block me.

RJ

P.S. Some toys would be cool.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Lily here. Can you get the others to back off? Poor little Casey is getting stalked by RJ. And I am get stalked by Theo. We only pretend to flirt so that we won't have to deal with the others. You think Theo would get a clue by now. Poor little Casey is too naïve to notice RJ's advances… THANK GOD that Master Finn trained Casey or I'm afraid that RJ could of raped him.

Can I have Fran and some hot and steamy girl on girl action? I'll be a good girl for you and record it if you do.

Love,

Lily

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

A very naked Fran. End of Story.

Dom

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why can't you just give me Lily. I have waited long enough. And at least I'm not trying to rape her like RJ on Casey or Dom on Fran.

Theo

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

Casey or Fran

Both of them get their own special chapters

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	17. Casey: Keeping Up the Family Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Jacob (Casey), Age 6 (Same universe as The One I'm Waiting For)

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Can I meet the Red Ranger? And the Pink Ranger too! I think Kim would like her! I hope everyone is safe… especially Hunter. He's my best friend!

Jacob

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Jacob (Casey) Age 12

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why do I have to be alone in France without Kim? I hate Fleur. My stepfather sucks ass. If Fleur and Gabrielle get to go to super expensive private boarding schools in Europe, why can't I be in one in the States?

I don't see what mom sees in HIM…

Jacob.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Jacob (Casey) Age 17

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Thanks for the mind-blowing sex with Hunter. I am still waiting for my own Powers though… Hunter can't be the only one with super stamina… I know Kim and Jason have it too… I'm off to some special boarding school or something soon for my final year of high school or something… so I don't know when I will talk to you next. Dad and Kim were quite tight lipped about it.

Jacob… err… Casey

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Casey Age 18

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

It's Casey here. How are things? Keep an eye on Kim and the others. I miss her, but I get why I have to be here. If Hunter and her are Rangers, I need to keep up the legacy. Please get RJ off my case. You think he would notice I already have a "mate."

Casey

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Next up:

The most underestimated cast member of JF: the wonderful and beautiful FRAN

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	18. Fran: Queen of Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew teenagers with attitude is Eltarian for most Yaoi-able?

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Yaoi relieves stress.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

The departure of a girlfriend makes good Yaoi.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Locker rooms are great sources of Yaoi.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Yaoi is good in cars.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Struggling singers are bitter. Don't get in the way of their Yaoi!

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

The quiet ones always Rock the Pink and Yaoi!

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Demons are so sexually frustrated? Families should not work together if they can't play together!

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Yaoi is expensive and rare in the future?

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew tigers create their own sources of Yaoi? And share them with fellow felines? They are also generous with cutting edge cellular technology.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew your advice on blackmailing perverted nerds worked? I have a new "SHOCKING" toy to play with. Crimson may be a shade of Red, but so is Pink…

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Christmas Trees were as kinky as a tangled string of lights? An avian fire star and a racecar key minus a Howling New Star leaves something that really doesn't suit some guys. Christmas is one of them.

I was more than glad to take it off of his hands.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Comic Book Nerds told the truth?

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Magic existed? Magic has plenty of "EVER CHANGING" possibilities. It can be applied in many ways.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Who knew Pink Gems were so powerful?

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I think it's time I get my own shot. I have several trinkets already… If this is the best you can come up with, we're kind of doomed.

A useless midget.

A dancer/ closet lesbian.

A dude who doesn't realize I'm reading Yaoi all the time…

A pizza chef who won't take no.

And a dude who's helping me in my plan to take over the world through the Mighty Power of Yaoi!

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Please kill the dude who can't take a hint of summon a beast…

If he can't do that, there is no way we are making the beast of a thousand backs.

You know who is seducing an old friend. And of course providing Yaoi.

I think it's time the Puma makes her strike.

Hopefully my Comic Nerd was kidding about the existence of a (Lion-Eagle) Ranger. As I really don't want to have to give up my Leopard Zord. Comic Nerd and Frenchie just helped me with them. Well I have to go… there is a RYF meeting soon and the Nerd and French one are partaking in a live demonstration for us girls.

Love,

Fran

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

This is a cute little idea of thought of. One of my friends thought I should do it so here is the next part of the series

I hope I captured them well. I am so glad to be home! Finals were hell!

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe, though it is AU to it like the HunterXCasey story I have written (technically it is the same universe as that story, but not the PRNS: HC itself).

Can you figure what went on in each of the seasons?

MMPR1JF

DinoThunder has a DaiRanger reference…

Next up:

The final chapter or is it?

XOXO

Griff

Happy Holidays!


	19. Tommy: Rainbow Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Jason would have been a couple and Hunter and Casey would have been mentioned in MMPR.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

This is part of the PRNS: HC Universe. WARNINGS: SLASH/ AU! There will be two letters minimum for the most part. Some seasons like MMPR 3 and Zeo will only have one and be combined into one chapter. Turbo 2 and Space will be similar as well most likely. For characters in multiple seasons, their letter originates in the season the first appeared. Reappearing does not count (Jason-Zeo, Tommy-DT).

For example: Kim and Billy (MMPR 1), Adam and Rocky (MMPR2), Kat (MMPR3), and Tanya (Zeo)

Each chapter is set in the designated season. For MMPR each set is a diff season with the exception of Kat and Tanya who were introduced to in different seasons. The Turbo Movie is Canon here.

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**MAJOR WARNING: LOTS OF ALLUSIONS TO SLASH AND TOMMY WANTING TO BE A PINK RANGER in this chapter**

**I guess by now you have been appropriately warned!**

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

White is closer to Pink, but no cigar. There is no way I am getting into Jason's pants at this point.

Love,

Tommy

Pissed off White Ranger

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

An alien is able to be a White with a skirt, but I can't? I swear she is only white because no one would dare to have a Pink lead. I still can't figure out if she fights with a Crane or a Falcon… Is my shogun Zord a Crane or a Falcon? It has similar markings to the Pink Ninja Zord… so maybe I am a Pink after all through some backwards logic?

Love,

Tommy

Confused White/ Pink Ninjetti

P.S. Is there a Pink Alien Ranger? I find it odd they could use our Zords, but there were only five of them. Billy and Rocky are good and all, but Jason and heck even Adam are why I want to be Pink.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why did Kat get the cute skirt?

Love,

Tommy

'Christmas Ranger'

P.S. Rocky and Adam look A LOT better in their own colors. They are finally allowed to show off certain bits of their anatomy now!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Kat got to be Turbo #5! So not fair! I was Zeo Ranger 5 – Red! 5 is my number! How dare that Dimitira bitch force us to give up our powers? I was soooooooo close to getting the Pink Powers since Kat wanted to retire anyways. I could have been the first Ranger with two active powers at once as Pink is a shade of RED!

Love,

Tommy

The Original Number 5

P.S. Thanks for bringing back Jason (and Kim) last year. Let's just say that things got a little too hot to handle between an old friend and me… or should I say friends?

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why won't you let me be Pink? Kat's lame replacement got to be Pink under TWO different powers! That is so not fair! Kat was Pink for what, like three? SOOOOOOOOO not fair!

Love,

Tommy

'Christmas Ranger'

P.S. What's with the odd scroll and square thingy you left me behind last year? It almost looks like a morpher, but I highly doubt it is. How am I supposed to get the guys to sleep with me if I'm not the Pink Ranger (i.e. the cute/ hot/ slutty one)?

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I can't believe a nerd became Pink Ranger! I thought Pinks were supposed to be eye candy!

And she died! No other Ranger Earth originating Ranger has died while active… Grrr…. Santa that's another feat I won't be able to beat. I need to finish my rainbow… Her replacement was a former villain… I meet that requirement so why didn't you let me be Galaxy Pink?

Love,

Tommy

Four Colors to Go

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I helped Project Lightspeed a bit. And all I got out of it was being able to be a guinea pig for the prototype Blue Rescue Morpher… Why couldn't Angela let me try the Pink? It is much more forgiving on my physique after all.

Think you can snag me one of the prototype Morphers? I still need to acquire Yellow and Pink powers. I could go for a Black one too! I'm stopping at the original seven colors of Zordon: White, Green, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, and MOST IMPORTANTLY Pink.

Pink is number 5 again like Turbo. Why can't I be Pink when I was the first # 5 Ranger?

Love,

Tommy

First and Only Future Rainbow Ranger

P.S. It's not fair how their identities were public knowledge and that they got cool jackets!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Time Force Pink got to lead a team… Maybe I can strike another deal?

After all one of them left me enough technology to create my own team and have it running in two or three years.

Should I go back to basics and bring back the Way of the Dino? Maybe I can be a Pink after all.

Love,

Tommy

Hopeful Future Pink Ranger

P.S. I'm sorry that Trini died, but she did leave me her Power Coin. I'm one step closer to completing the Ranger Rainbow.

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Wild Force had no Pink… Can I have a Pink Growl Phone for Christmas? Or could I get the White Growl Phone as she was a White Tiger with Pink accents. I was a White Tiger before. And even better there are Pink Accents!

Love,

Tommy

Impatient Future Pink Ranger

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why couldn't you make me a PINK NINJA? It would have been sooooooooo cool! I WANT ELEMENTAL POWERS TOO!!!!!!! I want a cute Yellow Ranger dude fawning over me! Hunter Bradley is a lucky man with his 'MAN PINK.'

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Future Pink Ranger

P.S. I want a cute Ninja uniform!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

How did SHE find the PINK Dino Gem? I thought I actually had a chance of having a PINK power of my own. Grrr… Guess I will have to starting looking at some less than legal channels…

I still want a cute Yellow Ranger of my own… If it wasn't for Kira I might have had a shot with Dustin.

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Pink Ranger

P.S. At least I got Black out of the way! I only wanted the Pink Dino Gem to get Kim back from Jason. I thought he had my back as he was my bro, but no he married Kim and I got stuck with Kat. I only wanted to make sure the Pink Dino Gem was stuff to use on humans first…

I have no clue why I never made us any cool clothing… Maybe it is because I spent so much time looking for the Pink Dino Gem for Kim…

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

The SPD Pink Ranger has the number ranking of 5! Why can't I be the Pink Ranger??? It's like Lightspeed all over again! 5 is my number!

Can I get a Pink Power soon? I've been a good boy with saving the Earth and all again. I'm not that young anymore… Spandex isn't exactly forgiving…

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Future Pink Ranger

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I want a cape! The Pink Mystic Force Ranger looks so cool! And she has the power of Wind! It's like Kim all over again. Did I mention the cape?

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Future Pink Ranger

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

Why did the Sentinel Knight choose Adam? I was available. And more importantly there was no need for a Black when there was a Green. THERE WAS NO PINK! HOW DARE HE! And I have Kat's Zeonizer here in my Dino Lair too.

I would have looked so pretty in Pink next to Kira!

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Future Pink Ranger

P.S. If I wasn't Pink, I could have been Yellow or Blue. Trini left me her coin. And I have all of the Zeonizers fixed… I can't use Yellow for some reason, but Rocky's old one works fine. If I couldn't be Pink I could at least be seen in Public as another color. It would have forced one of the veteran Pinks to show up and maybe, just maybe, they would have caved in and given me their morpher!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Dear Santa,

I know I'm getting old, but there are rumors going around that there's yet another ninja academy squad of Rangers without a pink. A guy can dream right? How hard is it for them to contact me to be their pink? If they are who I think they are, Billy has some explaining to do.

And if I couldn't have been the first Male Pink I could have been the first Violet! It is close enough to Pink. Though some of the other's claim Ninja Storm's Hunter Bradley's Crimson is a 'man Pink.' Ninja Storm also has another rival of mine. Kira called Dustin (the first Human male Yellow) a Kim in pants… And I have to agree… the two of them both have nice lips and killer asses…

I will be a Pink some day! Or I will die trying!

Love,

Tommy

Frustrated Future Pink Ranger

P.S. Don't let Kim or Kat ever see this letter. The last time one of them heard about my secret endeavor from Hayley… it wasn't pretty. It's also not fair how they had cool clothes too! And they got to work in a pizzeria! I want a cool jacket in Pink! Maybe it would finally get Jason to fuck me! Or at least let me fuck him!

**~Dear Santa, This Year I Have a Small Wish~**

Author's Note

Here's the final chapter! There are a lot of inside jokes with people here. The longest running one is Tommy's desire to complete the colors of the rainbow outside of the metallic colors and violet (and teal if you count the Shark Spirit Ranger).

The Pink Dino Gem is a joke concerning the 'spoof' in Sentai.

The whole Alien Rangers and Shogun Zord caused another issue too as in Sentai the White Ranger had the Shogun Zord as a Crane as there were only five Rangers… Tommy had the Shogun Zord in the Show while it was technically Kat's as a toy.

I apologize if this was not your cup of tea. Its based off of an inside joke that has taken on a life of its own.

Griffin


End file.
